


The Alpha Next Door

by ThisColdSunset



Series: Next Door [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Nekoma Volleyball Club - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisColdSunset/pseuds/ThisColdSunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re practically neighbours, senpai!”<br/>“Indeed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Neighbours

In a society where one’s secondary gender determined how one would be seen by others, Morisuke had spent most of his childhood hearing about how alphas were awe-inspiring and tough, betas were composed and intelligent, and omegas where soft-hearted and gentle.

His father was everything one would expect of an alpha, with broad shoulders, thick muscles and an aura that commanded respect, while his mother was the collected, proper beta who lingered by her alpha’s side like a shadow. Together the two held control over a law firm as they raised their three sons and daughter to be firmly dedicated to their studies and various endeavors.

Their oldest child, Akemi, followed in her parent’s footsteps, and worked hard so that she could one day join both her mother and father in the world of lawyers. She presented as an alpha at thirteen, already ahead of her fellow classmates, and was placed on a pedestal by her father as he showed her off to the world.

Ichirou, the second child and the first son brought into the Yaku family, practised his instruments day and night to impress his parents, and with his superior intelligence, it was hardly a surprise that he presented as a beta at age 15.

Following Ichirou, Tadao presented as an alpha as his sister had the day after he celebrated his fourteenth birthday, which his parents had been expecting as they observed his loud nature compared to his beta brother’s own disposition.

And then finally, there was the youngest child, Morisuke. He managed to escape the dynamics of his secondary gender all the way through middle school and his first year of high school before he finally presented throughout the break between year levels.

He had woken up in a cold sweat during the middle of the night, feeling horrible, stabbing pains in his stomach and in his hips, and he had forced himself to crawl out of bed and stumble out of his room before trying not to fall as he made his way down the stairs to where his parents were still awake watching a movie.

After hearing something tumble down the last few steps of the staircase, Morisuke’s parents had run over to their youngest child, who had been groaning pitifully as he presented as an omega.

“Oh, my darling son… Let’s get you back to your room so you can rest, okay?” Morisuke’s mother had whispered as she gathered her son up into her arms, hardly straining at all with his weight.

For their youngest child to present as an omega, this was neither expected nor was it a total surprise either, however it did seem to be quite fitting, what with the boy being as severely vertically challenged as he was.

And despite what many people would have expected of the almost entirely alpha-and-beta family, the youngest child was not treated any differently than any other member of the family just because of what he had presented as. In fact, Morisuke was almost entirely sure that every member of his family became almost over-protective of him over night.

*

Morisuke’s second year of high school passed him by without any incidents (excluding the one occasion where a stupid, stupid alpha had decided to leer at him in the hallway before being viciously attacked by the entire Nekoma volleyball team).

He settled into his new gender role without issue, and he became resigned to spending half of his life declining offers from different alphas and betas (and sometimes the same ones who came back for a second or third round) despite the fact that the omega was the one who was supposed to ask to be considered by the alpha or beta that they desired.

By working as hard as he did during volleyball practice as well as outside of school, he soon became a strong libero, and a resilient team mate who would continuously be supportive to his fellow Nekoma volleyballer’s.

*

By the time that Morisuke’s third year had come around, all of the surrounding alphas and betas in the high school had learnt to leave the omega libero well alone unless they wanted a few extra holes in their bodies.

During the first practice of his third year, the omega was lost in thought as he helped set up the equipment needed alongside the team’s captain.

“Yaku, let me help you. You’re practically drowning in the net.” Kuroo grinned as he reached over to  help the omega untangle himself, but he was met with an irritated hiss before he could even begin to help the boy who had managed to interweave his limbs into the net.

“Now, now, no need to hiss.” Kuroo laughed, hands up in surrender.

“Go away, Kuroo. Go help out your own omega, I’m sure he actually needs help.” Yaku snapped as he tried to remain upright.

Both third years turned to observe the second year, who was moving the volleyball trolley out onto the court for better access.

“He’s fine. I’m sure he won’t die while I stop you from strangling yourself on a volleyball net. It would be a rather undignified way to die, in any case.”

Yaku narrowed his eyes at the taller third year before yielding to the alpha’s wishes and allowed the bedhead to disentangle him from the net that he’d been trying to take out onto the court.

“There we go. Wasn’t that hard, now, was it? You should let people help you more.” Kuroo chided.

“Oh, yeah? I suppose you tell this to Kenma all the time, too. How’s that working for you?”

“The omegas of this team do seem to be more stubborn than any others that I’ve met, actually. However, I have been able to convince Kenma to listen to me most of the time. I can be very persuasive, you know.” Kuroo replied, wiggling his eyebrows at his final sentence to add effect to what he was implying.

“Ugh, can you please not go into detail with that today? I really don’t want to know the extent of your relationship with your omega.” Morisuke said, as he tried not to blush at what he already knew about the two of them, courtesy of the very proud alpha who had taken control of the net.

The two strode out of the supplies closet to join the rest of the team.

“Speaking of relationships, have you found yourself an alpha yet?” Kuroo questioned, the sarcasm clear in his voice.

“Oh, yes, a very sexy alpha. Massively tall and foreign. Quite my opposite.” Morisuke returned, a mocking expression fixed upon his face.

“Speaking of massively tall and foreign alphas, one of the first years fits that description quite perfectly. You wouldn’t be having a secret affair with one of the newbies without telling us, would you? Although, in my opinion, he would be quite a catch for you, Yaku.” Kuroo quipped before he left to set up the net, leaving the omega sputtering.

*

Kuroo hadn’t been kidding. The first year, the only alpha that had presented out of the newest members, was indeed massively tall. In fact, he was so tall he practically had to bend down to be able to hear what Morisuke was saying.

The boy, Haiba Lev, was towering so far above everyone else that his head was continuously in the clouds. And he was rude. He dared to comment on _Morisuke’s height._ The kid had to die, that much was certain.

After practice had ended and the gym had been packed up and cleaned, Morisuke had begun to walk home in the opposite direction of his team mates, who all lived on the completely other side of Tokyo compared to him.

As he walked in the glow of the streetlights, he heard the occasional catcall from drunken alphas as they walked around with alcohol-inspired confidence. Ignoring them, he walked purposefully on until he felt someone’s hand clasp onto his shoulder.

Startled, Morisuke lashed out with his backpack, swinging it around to hit whoever it was square in the chest. However, all that he hit was lengthy, bony legs.

“Hey, hey, senpai! Just me, I swear, I’m not looking to get killed by you!”

“Lev? What… What in the hell are trying to do, grabbing me like that?”

Lev looked sheepish as the two stood on the sidewalk amidst a pool of dull yellow light emitted by the lamp post beside them.

“My house is down this way, but I honestly can’t remember how to get there anymore.”

“Oh… What’s your address then? I might know it.”

“Ah! Thank you! I live in this district, on block number 11, and I have no idea where it is anymore. The block couldn’t have moved away or something, right?” Lev had a panicked expression on his face, but Morisuke couldn’t think of anything else to say except:

“We live on the same block.” In a tone of uttermost shock.

“Huh?” Was all that Morisuke received in reply.

“We live on the same block. What number are you?” The tiny omega replied as he turned away and continued down the street.

“Oh, uh… Twelve.”

Morisuke could feel his eye twitching.

“What number are you, Yaku-senpai?”

“Ten.”

“We’re practically neighbours, senpai!”

“Indeed.”


	2. Another Occupant of the Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, Yaku… You wanna explain to me why you’re being walked to school by the first year? You’re not actually having a rendezvous with him, are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated, and thank you so much for reading this!!!

“So, Yaku… You wanna explain to me why you’re being walked to school by the first year? You’re not actually having a... Rendezvous with him, are you?”

Morisuke’s nostrils flared as he glared up at his fellow third year as the two settled into their seats in the slowly filling classroom.

“No.” He said through gritted teeth, his eyes narrowing. He then turned away, nose upturned, as he added, “I would not sink so low.”

“Look, there isn’t that much further that you can actually sink, Yaku, so don’t expect me to believe you on that count.”

Morisuke could feel his fingers convulsing, and he had to fight to keep his arms firmly by his sides and away from Kuroo’s incredibly _breakable_ body. Kuroo, unaware (or perhaps indifferent towards) the omega’s inner turmoil, continued.

“So why is the fledgling walking you to school, when you’ve managed to do it by yourself for the past few years?”

“We’re neighbours.” Morisuke snapped.

“Wait, legit?” Kuroo asked, swivelling in his seat to look at the omega who was getting dangerously close to hitting him (Kuroo recognised the early signs, such as the constant twitching of the boy’s fingers as the clenched and unclenched into fists and the tense set of his shoulders).

Morisuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes, legit.” The word tasted sour in his mouth. The omega had never enjoyed the informality that the language had reached.

“Okay, okay, that’s fine… But can you then explain him walking you to your locker? And volleyball practice? And class?”

“The boy is an idiot. I am assuming that he forgets that he belongs on opposite ends of the building to me.”

Morisuke had begun to studiously examine his textbook’s cover, and he tried to ignore the heat that was building up on the back of his neck. There was no need to be embarrassed. There was nothing to be embarrassed about.

“Or maybe he’s courting you.”

If Morisuke had had anything in his mouth, he would’ve spat it out. As it was, he did end up snapping the pencil that he was holding in his hands completely in half.

“No.” Morisuke whispered, more to himself than anything. “He wouldn’t. Would he?” He found himself looking up in a panic at the alpha beside him.

“Well, he certainly acts like he is.” Kuroo shrugged, picking at his nails and acting bored, despite the fact that he found the entire thing rather amusing.

Before Morisuke could say anything else, the teacher entered, and he was left to slowly drown in his anxiety for the whole class. He stared blankly at the blackboard at the front, not taking in any information whatsoever.

By the time class ended and everyone headed out to eat, Morisuke was walking down the hall like a zombie, and he barely registered the tall presence that suddenly appeared beside him.

“Hey, senpai! How was class?”

“Uh… Fine.” Morisuke murmured without thought.

“Are you okay, Yaku-senpai?”

“I’m fine. I just… I gotta go.” Speeding up his steps, Morisuke quickly walked away from the young alpha, who froze for a moment before travelling in the opposite direction of the disappearing omega.

*

The rest of the day passed in a relatively similar fashion, with Morisuke paying more attention to how very _omega_ he had been acting lately than he was to his lessons and avoiding any and all alphas during breaks. By the time that school had ended, he’d been reprimanded more than he’d ever been throughout his entire school career for not paying attention.

Volleyball practice went just as badly, if not worse. In fact, he’d played so terribly that he’d been called over by the coach to sit out and have a break, where he had then been subjected to questioning about his physical and mental health.

After reassuring the coach that there really was nothing wrong, and that it had just been a bad day, practice had ended and he was told to simply get changed and not to help with packing up, he might be sick after all.

Furious with himself, Morisuke changed back into his school uniform and begun trudging back home, this time unaccompanied by the titan of a first year that had now become a familiar presence.

“Hey, where’s that alpha of yours, cutie?” Someone screeched from the opposite side of the street.

Giving whoever it was the one-fingered salute, Morisuke sped up his pace. He continued to watch them carefully out of the corner of his eye, and he observed as the awkwardly-moving alpha matched the omega’s gait from the opposite side of the road.

“Yaku-senpai!”

Morisuke turned, breathing a sigh of relief as Lev ran towards him.

“Are you okay, senpai? You didn’t look too good today, especially at practice… Are you coming down with something, perhaps?”

Morisuke was not paying attention to Lev’s words, however, as he was more focused on the drunkard across the street, who had stopped directly across from where the two high schoolers were standing.

“Hey, omega! Why don’t you come on over here and I can show you what a real alpha can do? Matured is the best type of meat you can get anywhere, babe! Feels real good, sweetheart, I promise!”

Morisuke winced at the vulgar words, and he was almost physically sick at the thought of just what it would feel like to be with… That _monster_ across the road.

“Hey! Just who the hell do you think you’re talking to?!” Lev snarled, his eyes narrowed menacingly, and his teeth bared in a sign of aggression.

The older alpha began laughing. “That slut of an omega, of course. Bet it’s had more than its fair share of cock, don’t ya think? Bet you can slide right into it without any thought, huh?”

Morisuke flushed, and he could feel his eyes prickling. He turned his head away. _Just because I'm omega_.

“How dare you?” Lev roared, his face full of anger. “How fucking dare you?! People like you can go straight to hell!”

“How about you fuck off to hell instead, and leave me your whore of an omega here to play with? I could teach it a thing or two, that I could.”

The rage was clear in Lev’s entire demeanour, and he instinctively reached out towards the omega beside him and held him close. There was no way in hell that that alpha would lay even a finger on Lev's omega, _that_ Lev was incredibly sure of.

Without another word, he tugged the tiny omega up and into his arms and he began striding purposefully away from the right twat across the road.

Morisuke, shocked as he was, relied upon his natural instincts, wrong and ridiculous as they may be. His instincts in that moment were as awfully omegian as anything, and Morisuke was inwardly cringing as he went completely submissive and pliant in the massively tall alpha’s arms.

And to make matters even worse, Morisuke began baring his throat at the younger boy and whining into his school shirt as the other carried him down the footpath.

“It’s alright. I won’t let him touch you, ever. Don’t you even think that I would let anyone hurt you, ever.” Lev was whispering into his ear, and Morisuke couldn’t stop the sob that escaped him, and before long he was full on bawling into Lev’s shirt.

“I’m not like that, I promise. I’m not like he said, I’m not, I’m not, I’m not,” Morisuke was babbling hysterically, “I’m not a whore, I’m not bad, alpha, I swear. I’ve never been with anyone, I haven’t, no one ever loved me like that, I’m not bad…”

Lev's footsteps faltered for a moment at being addressed by his secondary gender before he hushed the panic-stricken boy in his arms.

“Shh… It’s okay, don’t even waste a thought on what he said. Don’t you even think about what that ugly alpha said.”

Lev walked past his own house; carrying the omega snug in his arms as the boy dried his eyes and nose on his jacket sleeve until he reached the building marked as number 10. Gently, Lev carried the omega all the way up to the front door before lowering him down to his own two feet.

The two stood there for a moment, neither really looking into each other’s eyes, before Lev sighed and shifted his weight.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, Yaku-senpai…” He said with a grin.

Morisuke nodded and began turning away before his face was unexpectedly touched by an overly large hand and he was turned back towards Lev. The shorter boy was startled when he looked directly into the bright green eyes of the alpha.

A question developing on his tongue, Morisuke’s train of thought was interrupted when his lips were abruptly brought to connect with the other high schooler’s for a moment before he was freed from the alpha’s grip and left all alone on the front porch of his home.

“See ya, Yaku-senpai!” The retreating back of the towering first-year was calling, and all Morisuke could think was _oh shit_.


	3. Where the Omega Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re not acting yourself, Morisuke. Would there be a reason for your upset? Are you unwell?”

Morisuke hadn’t left the front steps until Lev had disappeared from his line of sight, the feel of the alpha lingering on his lips long after they had been empty of all things Lev. With flushed cheeks and trembling fingers, Morisuke had lifted his fingers to tentatively brush against his mouth with awe haunting his wide, cat-like eyes.

He’d never been kissed before.

Morisuke shook his head from left to right. _Well, it’s not like you would ever let anyone_ , he berated himself. But then, it wasn’t as if anyone had ever had the inclination to kiss him, either.

Hot embarrassment hung around his neck like a heavy scarf as he finally turned around and entered his house, where he found his parents setting the dinner table in preparation for the upcoming meal. Without saying anything, he moved towards his mother and wrapped himself around her, tucking his head beneath her chin and taking a deep, steadying breath.

“My darling, are you alright?” She immediately questioned in surprise, curling her arms around her youngest so that she enveloped his tiny body.

The omega only gave her a slight shake of his head in reply, and he heard his mother huff in confusion before moving them both into the sitting room, which resided adjacent to the dining. She then gently settled them both down onto a pristine, beige coloured sofa and folding her hands neatly into her lap, giving him her full attention.

“You’re not acting yourself, Morisuke. Would there be a reason for your upset? Are you unwell?” She questioned softly, a hand resting on his shoulder in reassurance.

Morisuke took a long, shuddering breath as he thought back to _just what_ had set off the appalling chain of life events before replying to his mother, who waited patiently for his explanation.

“It’s just… Kuroo said something this morning, and it threw me off, and I couldn’t pay attention to class, practice went as horribly as it could ever possibly go, and then on the way home there was an alpha, drunk… And he was so cruel, just because I was omega… And I made a fool of myself and started crying and he was just laughing and kept…”

As Morisuke’s words trailed off, his mother continued her gentle interrogation of him, but there was now a slightly panicked edge to her words.

“Did he hurt you, Morisuke?” She asked him; worry at the thought of someone having her hurt her precious omega son clear in her voice.

Morisuke shook his head quickly. “I thought he was going to cross the road to where I was, but then Lev showed up and he stayed put.”

“Lev?”

Morisuke smiled softly at his mother’s confused facial expression. “Haiba Lev. He’s on the volleyball team, a first year.”

“Ah. He must be Haiba-san’s child, then. His wife came over and introduced herself to me earlier today. She’s a writer, and he’s a neurosurgeon. Quite an odd pairing, but the dynamics seem to work for them in any case.”

Shaking his head at his mother’s information gathering, the third year omega made to stand up but was halted by a hand gripping his forearm.

“And this Lev of yours… He’s an alpha, yes? And he protected you?”

Morisuke looked at her warily, as her curiosity was border-line excitement as she probed him with her continuous queries.

“Well, I’m sure I would have lived without his appearance, but he did keep the drunken alpha at bay, if that’s what you mean.”

She grinned at him, and then she leant in towards him conspiratorially to whisper, “You know, you smell a bit different, my sweet, so if you don’t want anyone to know just yet about your alpha’s intentions you might want to cover your scent up with some perfume.”

Morisuke’s eyes widened in horror, and his hand automatically stretched up to touch the scent glands that lay just between the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

“So, what was it that that devious alpha Kuroo-kun said to you?” His mother had now replaced her earlier expression amusement with a calmly polite mien.

“He… He suggested that Lev was courting me.”

Morisuke could still hear his mother’s laugh as he ran upstairs to drown himself in perfumes and colognes and body sprays in the hopes that he could get rid of the undeniable smell of _alpha_ that had surrounded him _already_.

*

After an entire evening of his mother sending not-so-subtle winks across the dinner table to him, his sister sniffing at him and trying to figure out why he smelt like he’d drowned himself in flowers, and his brothers asking if someone had been over because _they could definitely smell someone_ , Morisuke collapsed on top of his bed with absolute relief.

He groaned when he realised that it wasn’t even the end of the week. He could hardly skip the next few days of school, but he the idea of going to school with Lev after the alpha had kissed him made his stomach feel strange, as if someone had taken a wooden spoon and begun stirring his insides up into a flurry of mixed emotions and sensations. He could scarcely even figure out if he was actually going to throw up or if it was something to do with the ridiculous, goofy alpha that had unknowingly made Morisuke feel… Slightly attracted towards him.

The thing that appeared to be troubling him the most, however, was the fact that he wouldn’t truly mind loving someone in that way. That in itself was troubling.

_He’s only a kid, Morisuke. Get a hold of yourself. You can’t start thinking of your kouhai like that. He likely doesn’t even know what he’s doing._

Despite the berating, and despite his reservations, Morisuke couldn’t help his sudden breathlessness when he thought about _Lev_ loving him and taking care of him, and before he could stop himself he was tripping over his own feet and tumbling down into sleep and dreams of lips touching and fingers brushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ever so much for taking the time to read this, and I hope you liked it!  
> If you have any suggestions, please feel free to comment! Kudos are appreciated!!


	4. A Joining of Households

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How can I get an omega to want me as their alpha?”  
> “What... Why on earth are you asking me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it's taken such a long time to update!! But to make up for it, this chapter ended up being twice as long as normal :)  
> If you spot any mistakes don't hesitate to tell me!! Also, if you have any requests on how you would like this fic to end, I'd be happy to oblige!
> 
> Speaking of requests.. If you have a prompt that you'd like to see written, leave a comment or send it to me on my tumblr :) I will do ANY fandoms, AUs, and ships (I adore rare pairs)!  
> http://ohlookitsfanfic.tumblr.com/

Weeks had passed; and the kissing incident had faded away in Morisuke’s memory until he wasn’t even sure that it had happened anymore. Even his own mother had stopped sending him knowing looks, and his siblings had stopped joking about his “alpha boyfriend” a while ago.

Morisuke winced as he exited his home, his mind travelling back to the morning after he’d been kissed and begun to smell like Lev. His mother had conveniently forgotten that  she should try to keep her youngest son’s possible love life confidential, and she’d let slip to her other children Morisuke’s woeful predicament.

“What are you doing here?” Morisuke asked flatly, pausing as he eyed the mass of limbs currently slouched against his front gate.

Said mass of limbs jerked at the sound of his voice, and an ash blonde head turned to look at him with a wide smile splitting his face in two. Morisuke sighed and pressed the back of one hand to his mouth, covering his wide yawn, while he used the other to rub sleep out of his eyes. He had absolutely no energy to waste on the thought that _Haiba Lev was currently waiting for him outside his house once again_.

“I want to walk you all the way to school.” Lev replied, shrugging.

He looked at the omega expectantly from the gate, waiting for Morisuke to come down from the steps so that they could begin their trek to school.

Morisuke sighed.

“Have you been waiting long?” He questioned as he joined the massive alpha, aiming for a nonchalant tone that gave off no real interest.

“No, not really.” Lev replied, glancing downwards at the tiny being beside him before focusing on the path in front of him, careful to avoid large puddles of rainwater that had formed overnight.

The colder seasons were approaching with speed and power, Morisuke noted. He’d very likely need to bring out all of the blankets hidden away in the top shelf of his cupboard. By using hundreds of blankets to form a sort of nest on his bed, Morisuke was also acknowledging the nearing of the winter holidays, which had their perks, definitely.

However, for Morisuke, it also meant that he’d spend a humiliating five days locked in his room trying to be silent as he was set aflame by a fever that refused to leave, and an aching want that left him in a depressed, lonely state days after. Holidays for all omegas meant going off of heat suppressants so they could make sure their bodies weren’t being damaged by the pills.

A hand waved in front of Morisuke’s eyes, and he lurched out of his thoughts at the sudden movement. A soft giggle escaped the alpha beside him, and the shorter of the two let out a small, startled laugh of his own.

“What were you thinking about, little omega?” Lev asked, pale green eyes crinkling at the corners as he grinned at Morisuke.

Morisuke started again, and blurted out the first thing on his mind without putting any thought into it.

“My winter heat.”

“Wh-oh. _Oh_. Right.” Lev stuttered, his cheeks darkening while the omega beside him covered the glowing scarlet that was spreading across his face.

_Oh my god please don’t let that be what I said._

Mortifying silence fell between them both, and Morisuke found himself praying to any and all deities that Lev would completely forget about what he said.

“Don’t those hurt?” Lev questioned, a curious look on his face without a trace of embarrassment present.

Morisuke flushed and watched his feet as he replied in a soft voice, “In a way. It more so… Burns, for lack of a better word. And it makes you want… Well.”

Morisuke coughed and turned his face away from the alpha beside him so that he wouldn’t have to feel the other’s gaze on his face.

*

Kuroo wouldn’t stop laughing. “You said _what_?”

Morisuke’s head hit the stone wall with a dull thud, leaving an ache that he could concentrate on rather than the obnoxious laughter coming from the bedhead beside him.

“You heard me.” Morisuke muttered into the stone, closing his eyes in exasperation.

“And I bet he heard you too, huh?” Kuroo cackled, “What did he have to say to that?”

“I think I threw him off for a bit, but then he just started asking questions about… It. Like, he already knew how it worked, but he wanted to know what it felt like from an omega’s perspective.”

Kuroo wiped tears of mirth away from his eyes with the back of his right hand, holding his stomach with the other as he snorted loudly.

“Oh my god,” He chuckled, “ Well, if that kind of conversation didn’t turn him off, _or_ cause you to break his face because of inappropriate questions, it’s kind of obvious where this relationship is going.”

“And where exactly would that be, Kuroo? Care to fill me in?” Morisuke questioned coldly, not liking where the alpha was taking the conversation.

Kuroo leant over to whisper, “Straight into the sheets,” just as the coach walked in, leaving the omega opening and closing his mouth in horror as the rest of the team began to stretch.

*

Practice sped past without any further mention of what had transpired between Lev and Morisuke, however the omega got the disconcerting feeling that Kuroo was making more disturbing faces at him than usual.

Morisuke sighed, gently closing his locker door and fastening it, thick textbooks held tightly in his left arm. He was not in any way shocked to see Lev waiting for him when he turned around, truthfully, Morisuke almost welcomed his familiar presence.

“Hey, Yaku-senpai?” Lev asked softly, leaning downwards so his head was only just above Morisuke’s.

The omega cocked an eyebrow as he watched the alpha. “Yes?”

“How can I get an omega to want me as their alpha?”

“What... Why on earth are you asking me?” Morisuke asked, caught off-guard.

“Well, you’re an omega.” Lev gave him an almost amused smile as they neared the omega’s classroom.

“Couldn’t you have asked someone else?” The omega questioned, trying to avoid the question.

Lev blinked. “There’s only Kenma, and I somehow get the feeling that he wouldn’t be much help.”

“Uh… Well, yeah, you’re probably right,” Morisuke agreed before letting out a soft exhale and stating, “I guess you should tell them how you feel, and don’t use your alpha voice? Don’t corner them or anything, I suppose. But really, just being yourself should be fine.”

“Really, you think so? Okay, thank you senpai!” Lev beamed before waving goodbye and turning back to head to his own class.

Morisuke frowned, ignoring the weird feeling in his gut because _he would definitely not get jealous of some baby first year omega that Lev liked_. Stepping lightly through his classroom door, he plonked down into his seat and did the only rational thing he could think of doing (which wasn’t exactly the most rational thing to do _ever_ )… He confided in Kuroo.

“Lev just asked me how to ask an omega to like him.”

“Woah. I had no idea he’d actually have the balls to ask _you_ of all people.” Kuroo said, a genuinely astounded facial expression sitting on his face like it belonged there.

Morisuke found himself narrowing his eyes at the arsehole alpha, not bothering to say anything.

“You do realise he’s wants you, right?” Kuroo said, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back, smug as can be.

“What? No. _No_.”

“Yep. It’s obvious. He’s clearly courting you, so now all you need to do is ask him to consider you as a potential omega-mate, and then the rest is history and you can go into cafés on couple’s nights.”

Kuroo continued to laugh, proud of the little omega beside him who was finally entering the dating world.

*

It wouldn’t be the first time someone had tried to get Morisuke to ask _that question_ , but it _was_ the first time that he could actually end up asking it. With each passing second, all he could think about with growing trepidation was the stretch of the time where he would be alone with the ash blonde alpha.

It almost felt as if the day had slipped between his fingers, disappearing far too quickly for him to properly notice. Before he knew it, he was walking away from practice in the near-dark with Lev’s large, warm figure brushing against him after every few steps.

“Yaku-senpai?”  Lev murmured.

“Yeah?” Morisuke slowly turned to look up at the giant beside him.

“I told the omega.”

Morisuke could feel his body stiffen up at Lev’s words. He could almost hear his voice crack as he asked the alpha how it went. _I thought... Kuroo said..._

“They didn’t want me.”

Morisuke’s shoulders slumped forwards pitifully. “Oh. I’m sorry.”

The silence between them was almost suffocating, and Morisuke could barely breathe around the lump in his throat to begin with. The wind picked up and made his eyes sting, forcing the omega to blink away the water that had formed there.

The glow of the streetlights seemed so dull, and when Morisuke looked up, it was as if all of the stars had suddenly disappeared behind clouds and the moon had dropped from the sky. He wondered when the night began to look so gloomy and hostile.

These sort of things never mattered to him before, so why did he feel so awful? Why did he feel like he was caught in some scene from a shoujou manga? He'd never allowed his secondary gender to affect him in such a way, society's dynamics never played any role in his life... And yet.

Their pace began to slow as it always did when they drew closer to Morisuke’s home, and Lev opened his mouth to disrupt the quiet.

“Hey, Yaku-senpai?”

Morisuke hummed in acknowledgement, not removing his eyes from where they were fixated upon his front gate. He noted that the white paint had begun to peel at the hinges, _I should tell mother about that, she likes painting_.

“I lied.”

The omega wrinkled his brow. “About what?”

Lev’s footsteps halted, and his arm reached out to touch Morisuke’s shoulder. “I didn’t tell an omega that I liked them yet.”

Lev watched as the shorter frowned up at him, confused. “What… Why would you lie?”

Morisuke saw no sense in lying about something like that, and the more he tried, the more perplexed he became.

“Kuroo-san told me to. To see what you would do.” Lev replied, his voice full of honesty.

Scowling, Morisuke muttered under his breath, “Fucking bastard.”

“He said if you got quiet and sad-looking, it meant you were jealous.” Lev tilted his head to the side, observing the shorter as they refused to meet his gaze. Nodding to himself, Lev took a deep breath before saying, with as much sincerity as he could muster, “Yaku-senpai, I like you. Very much.”

Morisuke jerked, the alpha’s words unfamiliar territory. “Don’t you want me to ask to be considered by you?”

“That’s for the omega to ask, though. I can’t tell you what you want.” Lev replied, his smile wavering for a moment as his confidence seemed to falter.

Yet Morisuke remained silent, and Lev pressed his lips together as he accepted the rejection. He mumbled an apology as made a move to head back to his home, not wanting to make things any more uncomfortable by demanding an answer.

“Lev,” Morisuke whispered, voice almost inaudible, “Will you please consider me?”

Lev turned to face the omega, and his heart skipped a beat as he saw the older boy standing with his eyes shut tight and his neck bared in absolute trust and submission. In one fluid movement, Lev pulled the older into his arms and pressed his lips flush against the omega’s.


	5. The Omega Next Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry… Mama insisted that we invite your family over for dinner to celebrate. You do look stunning, though.”  
> “It’s okay, my parents wanted to meet the alpha I’m involved with anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after a massively long wait, the next and final chapter of The Alpha Next Door is up!!  
> Thank you so much for reading, and for everyone who'd been here since the beginning-- Thank you for all of the support ~

“Hello, Morisuke-kun. You look lovely this evening.”

Lev’s mother stood by the entrance of the Haiba family home, a bright and familiar smile resting upon her face as she held the front door open.  With gentle arms, she gathered the omega to her chest in a tight hug before releasing him and greeting the rest of the Yaku family.

Morisuke stepped around the grinning alpha woman, and his eyes rose to meet the crinkled gaze of the awkward-looking alpha standing behind her. Lev scratched the back of his neck; face heating up as he listened to his mother gossip with Morisuke’s about _completely_ embarrassing things… Like the legal age for official mating.

“Sorry… Mama insisted that we invite your family over for dinner to celebrate.” Lev whispered, leaning down as he did so before pressing a chaste kiss to the top of Morisuke’s forehead. “You _do_ look stunning, though.”

The omega’s eyes widened at the compliment; and he looked away before reassuring the taller. “It’s okay, my parents wanted to meet the alpha I’m involved with anyway.” 

Morisuke waved off Lev’s smug look, instead turning to observe his family mingling with Lev’s. His oldest sister, Akemi, was upholding a polite conversation with Lev’s grandmother, whilst Ichirou appeared to be listening intently to the two alpha fathers conversing with one another. Meanwhile, the third-born child, Tadao, was most definitely sizing Lev up from the other side of the room.

Apparently, Lev noticed as well, and his eyes were wide as the older alpha took up an almost challenging stance.

“Just ignore him, he likes to act tough,” Morisuke hissed out of the corner of his mouth as he narrowed his eyes at his older brother, “If you get him talking about manga or anime, he’ll go full  otaku on you.”

Lev sniggered before tugging on the shorter’s arm, leading him into a dining room that made Morisuke’s jaw drop. Each piece of furniture was refined and elegant enough to make him instinctively move away in case he broke anything, and the table in the centre of the room was piled so high with food that it was a wonder that it hadn’t collapsed under the weight.

“Babushka vowed to make enough to feed all of you for the rest of the year.” Lev grinned, his voice full of amusement.

“Babushka?” Morisuke’s eyebrows rose.

“My grandmother. You’re family now, so she told me that you absolutely have to call her that, too.”

“That’s very kind of her.”  Morisuke whispered.

Lev smiled at the little omega beside him. As the only omega present, he was clearly overwhelmed by how much everyone was doting on him, and Lev was suddenly incredibly glad that he would get to smother Morisuke with affection whenever he wanted. Even if it annoyed the omega. _Especially_ if it annoyed him.

*

Lev’s mother, along with his grandmother, had both managed to herd everyone else into the dining room, and the older woman was almost glowing with pride as the Yaku’s all expressed their astonishment at the sheer amount of food.

Once each plate had been filled with behemoth loads of edible goods, the table was resounded with the loud buzz of voices conversing with one another. Lev’s father was definitely the loudest, his laughter was deep and booming, and it occurred in steady fifty second intervals.

The man was a ridiculously tall alpha, with such visible strength that it was almost astounding that he managed to become such an established neurosurgeon. He was also smiling, and Morisuke was struck with how similar Lev was to his parents.

Haiba Daniil touched his alpha wife’s shoulder before saying, “I am so very glad that you could all join us this evening. Please enjoy the food as we get to know one another, and welcome each other into our families. I am most pleased to have Morisuke join our family, and I hope you will love my son in the same way.”

Morisuke blushed and looked down at his plate. Not a second passed without someone mentioning how excited they were that Morisuke had an alpha, which caused his face to end up looking like a red traffic light.

“So, when are you two planning on making things _official_?” His sister, ever the mood wrecker, was smirking at him from the other side of the table. Too far to discretely kick.

“I don’t think it’ll be for some time, Lev isn’t of age yet, right?” Morisuke’s mother turned to Lev’s mother with her question, who took a sip of her wine before shaking her head.

“No, no… They only care about the age of the omega, really. As long as the alpha is high school age or older, no one really cares. It’s the omegas who need to be at least sixteen years old.”

“Alphas and omegas can only bond in heats, though.”

“Ah, that’s right. Morisuke’s on heat suppressants so they don’t get in the way of school. He has to go off of them during holidays.”

Morisuke wanted to smash his head against the table, however, as it was almost entirely covered in a mixture of traditional Russian and Japanese foods, it would likely be deemed inappropriate. He therefore settled for grinding his teeth together and kicking Lev beside him, who had gone stock still from the very mention of the word _official_.

*

As far as Morisuke was willing to admit, the fact that his mother had organised a family trip to Hokkaido during the week of his heat was a saving grace in and of itself. Heats weren’t really anything to become enthusiastic over, in Morisuke’s opinion, but they became nearly torturous when family members existed on the other side of the bedroom door. Being forced to silence every sound was borderline impossible, not to mention humiliating, but completely necessary if he wanted to face his family with as much dignity as possible once it was over.

However, the fact that his mother had organised a family trip to Hokkaido during the week of his heat meant that someone else would be forced to make sure he wasn’t starving himself or dehydrating. Namely, one Haiba Lev was put up to the job.

The omega had never been more mortified than the moment he was sat down by his parents and given contraception and the likes. That is, until his mother began telling him that _just because Lev was going to be his heat partner didn’t mean that he had to bond if he wasn’t ready_.

Lev seemed to be incredibly calm about everything, though. He’d actually made himself at home on the futon beside Morisuke’s, and had then begun with his continuous need to be reassured that Morisuke was actually okay with him being there.

“And you’re absolutely sure?”

“God damn, Lev, if you really don’t want to be here, just say so.” The omega found himself snapping, causing the taller boy to startle like an animal caught by surprise.

“I didn’t… I didn’t mean it like that,” Lev said softly, lifting Morisuke’s chin so their eyes would meet, “I just want to make sure that you’re not doing this because everyone else thinks it’s a good idea.”

Pushing away his alpha’s hand, he muttered under his breath in a voice so low Lev almost missed it, “I already told you that I trust you. And that… I do… _Want_ it. If you do, that is.”

Lev grinned, pulling his omega in for a hug, tucking the older boy’s head beneath his chin and nuzzling into his soft hair. _This omega_ , with his stubborn inability to accept compliments or believe Lev whenever the alpha told him that _yes he did indeed love everything about the omega_ , this omega was his.

And for some crazed, ridiculous reason, Morisuke trusted him. It was for this very reason that had Lev worried that the omega would change his mind. It was for this very reason that Lev would wait for Morisuke if he wasn’t ready.

However, the only thing the omega actually seemed to be unsure of was if _Lev_ actually wanted him, and Morisuke’s disquiet had become more and more apparent as time passed. Lev would only have to continuously prove to his omega that he truly did absolutely adore him.

*

When Morisuke’s heat kicked in, Lev was sprawled out over his futon beside the omega, blankets covering him and making him to look like a giant burrito. Morisuke, on the other hand, was panting heavily with his legs tangled between his sheets and his hair plastered to his forehead.

Despite the frigid temperature, Morisuke felt like he was on fire, and the discomfort that lay deep inside him quickly changed to harsh throbs. The pain was familiar, and he _could_ survive it without help, yet with an alpha lying so close him, it all felt so much more painful.

Body already weak and limbs uncoordinated from the heat, Morisuke couldn’t do anything but whine pitifully in the back of his throat, hoping to be heard.

Lev shuffled in his futon, and Morisuke had a moment of panic when he heard the alpha go silent once more. _Can’t he hear me? Is he still asleep?_

A dry sob built in the omega’s throat, and it was as he curled tight around his stomach that he felt the cool hand pressed to his forehead.

“Hey there, little omega,” Lev whispered, and Morisuke keened at his alpha’s voice, “It’s alright, I’ve got you now. I’ll take care of you.”

It was a feeling of relief that washed over Morisuke as soon as Lev's hands touched his body, his body relaxing because _alpha is taking care of me now_. The heat didn't disappear though, whatever relief he'd had from the comforting presence of his alpha was not long-lasting, and soon enough Morisuke was whimpering for his alpha to service him.

*

Morisuke had been told, back when he'd first presented and started taking the mandatory omega health classes, that his first time would hurt. Not the kind of hurt that caused bloodcurdling screams, but the teachers had definitely made it sound like a less-than-awesome experience, which was enough to cause pretty much every omega in the school to swear that they would abstain from sex.

Morisuke's first time did not hurt.

It happened in the midst of his heat haze, and his body had been aching with an incredible want for Lev, his massively tall, foreign alpha. It had been filled with thousands of peppered kisses and gentle questions from Lev as he checked to make sure his omega was okay, and Lev had been so careful with every movement he made that Morisuke could hardly feel the pain his teachers had promised.

After they had tied together, Lev had cuddled the smaller boy and curled around him protectively, pressing kisses to the mark he'd bitten into his omega's shoulder. Morisuke was covered in sweat and slick, and he could feel his heat flickering in his belly like a flame that refused to go out, but everything about his first time had been perfect.

_Mates. I'm mated now._

Smiling, Morisuke closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into Lev's arms. _His mate_. The words felt right. Drifting off into an exhausted sleep, perhaps it wasn't only his heat that made him feel so warm inside. Maybe, just maybe, it was that weird, warm feeling in his heart that made him feel like that.

*

The first practice after the holidays always managed to kill Morisuke. Limbs burning from working so hard, Morisuke sat down beside Kenma with a heavy sigh.

 _That’s what you get for not practicing during the holidays,_ the omega thought to himself, noting grimly that he would definitely be feeling his muscles ache tomorrow as he reached for his water bottle.

Kenma watched the older omega carefully. “I’d watch out for Kuro if I were you. If he saw _that_ ,” Kenma gestured towards Morisuke’s neck with his console, “He’d probably start teasing you about finally getting a move on.”

Morisuke laughed, fingers brushing over the slightly raised bite mark that resided there. He had no doubt in his mind that Kuroo would definitely give him some form of mortifying hell as soon as he found out.

“I’m assuming that some form of protection was used.”

Morisuke choked on his water just as he took a sip. “Of course! What kind of a- I’m not stupid, Kenma.”

“I didn’t say you were,” Kenma replied mildly, “Lev on the other hand… Well, he does appear to be rather enthusiastic. And he texts Kuro a lot.”

“Please don’t… Oh god, he didn’t tell Kuroo stuff about… Right?”

“I have no idea. Most of the time, whenever Lev has something to say, it leaves Kuro making those _ohohoho_ sounds.” Kenma replied, shrugging his shoulders whilst his fingers danced along the buttons on his console.

The older omega’s eyes narrowed; and he scanned the gym for a certain alpha. _His_ alpha. Getting up from beside Kenma with a groan, Morisuke practically stalked over to where his alpha stood making a face at Kuroo. The older alpha, Morisuke noted, was talking animatedly about something, arms gesturing wildly around him.

“Lev?” Morisuke interrupted Kuroo midsentence and tried to make himself look as fear-inspiring as possible.

Lev’s face immediately brightened, and he almost bounced towards his omega before ensnaring the older in his impossible long arms. Pressing a kiss to the top of the omega’s head, Lev leant in to whisper, “Hello my Morisuke.”

Forgetting why he had come over, the omega automatically curled into the alpha’s hold.

“Hey, hey, hey! What’s going on here, huh? You guys are acting like-” Kuroo’s voice cut off; and Morisuke could almost hear the cogs turning inside his head.

The omega began an internal count down until-

“OH MY GOD YOU GUYS MATED WITH EACH OTHER AND DIDN’T BOTHER TO TELL ME?!”

It went without saying that no further practice occurred after Kuroo had made his discovery, not that Morisuke was complaining. He hadn’t practised _volleyball_ over the holidays, after all.

*

“Hey, Morisuke?” Lev asked as the two walked home, hand in hand.

He looked up at Lev with a frown, “What?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Cocking an eyebrow, Morisuke waited for a reply with some confusion. He doubted that the younger boy was thanking him for serving a volleyball to his head during clean up. Lev _had_ deserved it though, seeing as he’d gone and told Kuroo about how Morisuke had been extremely clinging throughout the entire holidays.

“For choosing me.” Lev said in reply.

Stiffening, the omega turned sharply away and made a feeble attempt to pull his hand out of Lev’s. “Shut up.”

“I love you.”

“Shut up,” Morisuke said again, shoving at the taller’s chest and twisting his face away, cheeks set aflame, “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked this :D  
> Also, I'm considering adding some time stamps of these guys when they're older if anyone is interested??  
> Check out my other works (I kinda specialise in ABO fics at the moment, but I do have other AUs)
> 
> If you have any ideas for prompts for a fic you'd like to see, you can leave a comment here or message me on my tumblr :  
> http://ohlookitsfanfic.tumblr.com/ (you can follow me for updates of my fics/ random stuff about fanfiction)


End file.
